


Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles - Week One

by lauriegilbert



Series: Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: These are the drabbles from the first week I participated in B2S.  Theme was Movie Titles and Quotes.  Included are:Sulu/Chekov - But I'm a CheerleaderKirk/McCoy - Something to Talk AboutKirk/Uhura - She's All ThatKirk/McCoy - Nice Boys Don't Kiss Like ThatScotty/Gaila - The Full MontyKirk/Spock - Ten Things I Hate About YouScotty/Keenser - Houston, We Have a ProblemUhura/Gaila - CrashKirk/McCoy - Some Like it Hot
Relationships: Gaila/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Gaila/Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk/Spock, Keenser/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Series: Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593517
Kudos: 24





	Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles - Week One

Sulu/Chekov - But I'm a Cheerleader

Sulu stormed across the floor to where his boyfriend was doing things that were probably illegal on half of the Federation's planets with his hips.

"Pavel," he said with a growl when he got close enough for his partner to hear. "We have to go back to the ship, now."

Pavel pulled himself away from the two people he was dancing with on the floor and followed Hikaru out of the club to their pre-determined meeting point with the others. "Why are you upset with me?" he asked, having no clue as to why his boyfriend was stomping his way down the road.

"Maybe because you were showing moves and flexibility that you've never even hinted at having before to me? And to perfect strangers, at that?" Sulu growled. Their relationship was still fairly new, but Sulu felt he had a right to be upset.

"But I was Starfleet cheerleader, you know that, yes? These moves are part of routines from then," Pavel said confusedly.

Hikaru stopped and whirled around to stare at Pavel. "You were a--. How did I not know this?"

"I do not know," Pavel said, "But I have many more moves to show only you back on ship."

"Two to beam up!" Sulu said eagerly into his comm.

~

Kirk/McCoy - Something to Talk About

McCoy stormed onto the bridge, upset. That wasn't really that unusual, he was always pissed off with Jim over something or other but he didn't usually walk directly into the Captain's ready room and just wait for him to follow.  
  
Tentatively Jim followed him in, not quite sure what he'd done wrong but knowing he was definitely the cause of McCoy's anger.  
  
As soon as the door closed behind Jim, McCoy started yelling. "Damnit, Jim! Do you realize that I have to work with these people? You may not care what the hell they're saying behind your back but I do. You're the captain for fuck's sake, you shouldn't be the subject of ship gossip. And it isn't as if I enjoy it myself, either!"  
  
Jim looked at Bones, confused, "Did I miss something, here?"  
  
"You remember the mission yesterday? Where you just had to pinch my ass just before we beamed back? Well apparently today the entire ship knows and thinks that we're together." Bones ran a hand through his hair, messing it up. "Fuck, I don't need this shit."  
  
"Bones?" Jim said, stepping closer. "They're going to talk no matter what."  
  
An eyeroll was his only answer, which led Jim to step right into Bones's space and whisper, "Let's give them something to talk about, shall we?" before pulling Bones into a passionate kiss.

~

Kirk/Uhura - She's All That

Kirk drained his fifth beer, slumped in the booth of the club. He still couldn't believe that after two years at the academy he didn't even know her first name. She was sly, even though they were both part of the Xenolinguistics Club she'd made sure to only use her last name there so that he couldn't even figure it out through official channels.  
  
And now she was here at the same club he was at, dancing to the bump and grind music and tempting him like a siren. She was the one woman on campus he couldn't get, and of course that made him want her even more.  
  
Tossing some credits on the table he stood and made his way outside, knowing tonight he'd be sleeping in a cold bed, alone.

~

Kirk/McCoy - Nice Boys Don't Kiss Like That

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. It had been like that all day, ever since the visiting dignitaries had arrived. Apparently the only people allowed in the room with them at any time were those who were with their true loves, something that Bones had initially scoffed at. But when Jim was faced with what was almost a force field when he tried to enter the room, somehow it didn't seem so far fetched anymore. Spock and Uhura had been able to enter without any problems.  
  
Determined to not have to have Spock do all of the work (and take all the credit), Jim had called all of his senior staff to try walking into the room in various sets of pairs. Scotty found quickly that he couldn't get in with anyone, but Chekov and Sulu turned bright red when they were able to step through side by side.  
  
Which left the last combination to try as Jim and Bones. Neither had been able to look at the other all day after they'd walked through as easily as the two couples before them.  
  
Jim, Spock, Uhura, and Bones escorted her to the transporter room after the delegations were complete, and as soon as her particles disappeared Bones yanked Jim to him and pulled him into a deep kiss.  
  
"Wait a second," Jim panted as they came up for air. "Nice boys don't kiss like that!"  
  
"Oh yes they fucking do," Bones grinned, pulling Jim back for another.

~

Scotty/Gaila - The Full Monty

Gaila sat on his bed, looking up at him with a coy smile on her face.  
  
"You know you want to," she teased, slowly slipping off her uniform top. "No one ever needs to know unless you want them to."  
  
Scotty sighed, desperately wanting to give in but unsure. He was her superior officer and she was directly below him in the chain of command. This could get them both in so much shit, and yet there she sat, now looking even more delectable in a bra and her red skirt that really was too short for public viewing despite what Starfleet issued.  
  
"Montgomery," she said, using his full first name for the first time in his memory, "Please. I want you."  
  
At that he totally gave in, and as he dropped his pants she grinned and spread her legs, her body ready for the full Monty.

~

  
Kirk/Spock - Ten Things I Hate About You

Spock,  
  
Please find attached the 10 things I hate most about you. A reply is not necessary.  
  
Jim  
  
1\. Your hair.  
2\. Your damn eyebrows.  
3\. Your logic always trying to trump mine.  
4\. Your love of statistics.  
5\. Your dedication to the job.  
6\. Your need to always be right.  
7\. Your ex-girlfriend totally giving me attitude all the time.  
8\. Your mommy issues.  
9\. Your dislike for my best friend.  
10\. Your inability to return the love I feel for you.

~

Scotty/Keenser - Houston, We Have a Problem

"Oh shit."  
  
Keenser looked behind him, glaring at Scotty. "What?"  
  
"It broke."  
  
"What do you mean, it broke? Condoms don't break in this century!"  
  
Scotty looked guilty. "It may've been a little, old."  
  
"You are so dead," Keenser glared. "Now fix this, now."  
  
With a sigh, Scotty pulled out and began fishing. There'd be no more giving 'er all she's got for a long while now and he was so sleeping on the couch tonight.

~

Uhura/Gaila - Crash

Gaila sat in her pod, nervously looking out the window and praying that Uhura was okay. Only three escape shuttles had gotten away from her ship and she'd seen no trace of the Enterprise before they warped away from the wreckage to try and get back to the safety of Earth as soon as possible.  
  
Just the night before they'd been together, their bodies naked and writhing on her bed, crashing into one another over and over until they were left gasping and sweaty, unable to do anything beyond run hands down each other's bodies. And now, now she didn't know if Uhura was alive or dead and had no way of getting a message to her either way. Her heart breaking, she twisted the necklace around her neck that held a lock of dark hair, praying for the first time in her life.

~

Kirk/McCoy - Some Like it Hot

"Fuck Bones, do you have to have it so fucking hot in here?" Jim groaned as he walked into the room.  
  
"Shove it, Jim," Bones said, not even looking up from his PADD. "It isn't anything above Federation standard room temperature."  
  
Jim sighed, tossing himself over a chair's arm to sprawl into the seat. "Its gross, that's what it is."  
  
"We don't all need to keep our rooms iceboxes because our bodies are walking human heaters," Bones snapped.  
  
"I just prefer other ways of getting warm," Jim said with a grin, hoping that maybe this time Bones would get the hint.


End file.
